yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Rumeli evliyaları
http://www.islamvetasavvuf.com/index.php?topic=7694.0 den alıntıdır... “Rivayet ederler ki, Prizren’de oğlan doğsa adından akdem mahlas korlar. Vardaryanicesi’nde doğan oğlan baba diyecek vakit Farisî söyler. Priştine’de oğlan doğsa diviti belinde doğar derler. Binaenalâzâlik, Prizren şair menbaı, Yenice Farisî ocağı, Priştine kâtip yatağıdır”(Âşık Çelebi, Meşâiru’ş-şuarâ). 1 ÖZET Avrupa kıtasının İslam’la tanışması Endülüs Emevîleri’nin faaliyetleri neticesinde çok erken bir dönemde olmuştur. XIV. yüzyılda Osmanlılar’la başlayan dönem ise varlığını sürdürmektedir. Avrupa’da, özellikle Balkanlar’da yaşayan İslam kültürünün mühim bir unsuru da tasavvufî hayatla ilgilidir. İslam dünyasında yaygın olan birçok tarikat bu bölgede kurulan tekkelerle yaşama imkanı bulmuştur. Sûfilerin yetiştirdiği insan, yazdığı eser, tercüme ettiği risale ve kurduğu dergahlarla bu “ahlak ve eğitim felsefesi” daha uzun yıllar yaşamaya devam etmeye aday görülmektedir. * Prof. Dr. Uludağ Üniversitesi İlahiyat Fakültesi Tasavvuf Anabilim Dalı. 1 1520’de Prizren’de doğan, 1572’de Üsküp’te vefat eden Âşık Çelebi’nin en meşhur eseri Meşâiru’ş-şuarâ’dır. Bursa’da yaşayan Seyyid Natta’nın torunu olan Âşık Çelebi bir müddet Bursa’da mahkeme katipliği ve Emir Sultan Vakfı’na mütevellilik yapmıştır. bk DİA, III, s.549. 1 SUMMARY A General Overview of the Ottoman Tasawuf Literature in Balkans Europe encountered with Islam in its early period, during Andalus Umayyads rule. Another period begun with the Ottoman Empire in the 14 th century which still maintains its influence. Islam in Europe especially in Balkans region is strongly related to the sufi tradition. The sufi orders which spread all over the Islamic world maintaned their existence by tekkes founded in the region. This “moral and educational philosophy” seems to continue through sufis themselves, their writings, translations and tekkes founded by them. Türk tasavvuf edebiyatını, Türkistan bölgesinin en meşhur sûfîsi Ahmed-i Yesevî ile başlatmak adet olmuştur (ö. Yesi, 1166). Onun vefatından yaklaşık bir asır sonra Anadolu’da dünyaya gelen Yunus Emre ile bu edebiyat zirveye tırmanmıştır. (ö. 1320) Her iki sûfînin Divan’ı bölgelerindeki tasavvuf edebiyatının bereketli ve ‘belirleyici’ kaynağı olmuş, o gün bugün gücünden bir şey kaybetmemiştir.2 XIV. asır ortalarında Osmanlıların Gelibolu’dan Avrupa topraklarına ulaşmalarıyla birlikte Türk Tasavvuf edebiyatı da yeni bir zeminle tanışmış oldu. Daha önce Endülüs Emevileri, Avrupa’nın Güneybatı ucunda tasavvuf düşüncesini Arapça olarak terennüm ederken, bu defa aynı kıtanın Güneydoğusunda Osmanoğulları söz konusu tefekkürü Türkçe olarak insanlığa sunmaya başlamıştır. Balkanların fethini muhteşem duygularla ifade eden şairimiz Balkanlıdır: Yahya Kemâl Beyatlı: Bin atlı, akınlarda çocuklar gibi şendik; Bin atlı o gün dev gibi bir orduyu yendik! Ak tolgalı beylerbeyi haykırdı: İlerle! Bir yaz günü geçtik Tuna’dan kaafilelerle... Şimşek gibi bir semte atıldık yedi koldan. Şimşek gibi Türk atlarının geçtiği yoldan. Bir gün dol dizgin boşanan atlarımızda Yerden yedi kat arşa kanatlandık o hızla... Cennette bugün gülleri açmış görürüz de Hâlâ o kızıl hâtıra titrer gözümüzde! 2 Divan-ı Ahmed Yesevî, İst. 1299; Divan-ı Yunus Emre, İst. 1302. 2 Bin atlı akınlarda çocuklar gibi şendik, Bin atlı o gün dev gibi bir orduyu yendik!3 Mohaç Türküsü’nde ise, aşk, vuslat, fetih, gül, şehid, Allah’a giden yol, melek ve cennet bir aradadır. Bizdik o hücûmun bütün aşkıyla kanatlı; Bizdik o sabah ilk atılan safta yüz atlı. Uçtuk Mohaç ufkunda görünmek hevesiyle, Canlandı o meşhur ova at kişnemesiyle! Fethin daha ilk ülkeyi parlattığı gündü; Biz uğruna can verdiğimiz yerde göründü. Gül yüzlü bir âfetti ki her pûsesi lâle: Girdik zaferin koynuna, kandık o visâle! Dünyaya veda ettik, atıldık dolu dizgin; En son koşumuzdur bu! Asırlarca bilinsin! Bir bir açılırken göğe, son def’a yarıştık; Allah’a giden yolda meleklerle karıştık. Geçtik hepimiz dört nala cennet kapısından; Gördük ebedî cedleri bir anda yakından! Bir bahçedeyiz şimdi şehitlerle beraber; Bizler gibi ölmüş o yiğitlerle beraber. Lakin kalacak doğduğumuz toprağa bizden Şimşek gibi bir hatıra nal seslerimizden!4 Osmanlı dönemi Tasavvuf düşüncesinin, Anadolu ve Balkanlar’la yakından ilişkili olduğu bilinmektedir. Dönemin sosyal ve siyasal şartlarına, coğrafyanın iktisadî ve kültürel durumuna göre farklılıklar varsa bile şu çizgi değişmemiştir: Ahmed-i Yesevî’nin mısralarında yer alan pek çok konuyu Yunus Emre tekrarlamış, aynı sadâ yüzlerce sûfînin himmet ve gayretleriyle Edirne, Sofya, Üsküp, Belgrat ve Bosna’da yankı bulmuştur.5 Dobruca Babadağ’da Sarı Saltuk, Macaristan Budin’de Gül Baba aynı kültürün bugün de ayakta olan şahitleridir.6 6 Beyatlı, Yahya Kemal, Kendi Gök Kubbemiz; s.16-17 Beyatlı, Yahya Kemal, Kendi Gök Kubbemiz; s.18-19 “25-28 Temmuz 2000 tarihinde Saraybosna’da yapılan ve Diyanet İşleri Başkanlığı’nca organize edilen ‘Dördüncü Avrasya İslam Şurası’nda sunulan tebliğlerin bir kısmı bu kültür ile ilgilidir. Özellikle İlber Ortaylı’nın bildirisine bakılmalıdır. Ankara, 2001, s. 91-96. Ayrıca bkz. DİA, Balkanlar maddesi. Rumeli topraklarında Sarı Saltuk’la ilgili menakıbları toplamak için dostu Ebu’l-Hayr-ı Rûmî’yi görevlendiren 1459’da Edirne’de doğan, 1495’de gurbet diyarında Napoli’de vefat eden Cem Sultan’ı hayranlıkla ve rahmetle anmak gerekir. Saltuknâme, nşr. H. Akalın, Ankara 1987. 3 Konumuz açısından Balkanlar’ın bütününe bakıldığında şu söylenebilir: Bu bölge, vahdet-i vücud, melâmetiye gibi tasavvufî düşüncenin “derin konuları”na mimar yetiştirdiği gibi Bedreddiniye, Bektâşiye gibi “muhalif” seslere de zemin teşkil etmiştir. Bu dört terim biraz açılabilir: 1- Vahdet-i vücûd Tasavvufî felsefenin temel konusu olan vahdet-i vücûd, bir çeşit, varlığı izah tarzıdır. Gerçek varlık olarak sadece Allah’ı gören bu sistemin lideri Endülüslü İbn Arabî (ö. Şam, 1240) kabul edildiği gibi, bu bakış açısının temel kitabı da onun Füsûsu’l-Hikem isimli küçük eseridir. Bir çok dünya diline çevrilen, şerh edilen Füsûs’un Türkçe tercüme ve şerhini ilk defa gerçekleştiren derviş Bosnalı Abdullah’tır (ö. Konya, 1654).7 Bu şerhin sonuna 105 beyitlik uzun bir kaside ile vahdet-i vücûdu özetlemiş, aynı kasideyi Arapça’ya çevirerek Arapça Füsûs şerhinin sonuna ilave etmiştir. İlk ve son üç beyti şöyledir: Nefes urdı hüviyetten yine enfâs-ı Rahmânî Maârif cevherin attı kenara bahr-ı Sübhânî Zihî deryâ-yi mutlak kim âna yok ka’r ile gayet Zihî bahr-ı hüve’l-Hak kim ânın yok hadd ü pâyânı Anın mevc-i bihârından cemî’ a’yân alur feyzi Muhîtinden kenara ger temevvüc ide ummânı ... Selâmınla mükerrem kıl ebed âl-i aba hakkı Velâyet mazharı Düldül-i süvâr u şâh-ı merdânı Hasan ile Hüseyn ü Fâtıma ervâhını cem’a Doyur feyzinle ehl-i beyt olan hem cümle pâkânı Cemâlinle dahi şâd it, cemî’ ervâh-ı aktâbı Visâlin âbına kandır ilâhî kalb-i hâssânı 8 Aynı eseri Arapça şerh eden bir başka sûfi de Usturumcalı Bâlî Efendi’dir. (ö. Sofya, 1553) Bâlî Efendi’nin halifesi Filibeli Nûreddinzâde Musluhiddin Efendi’nin (ö. İstanbul, 1573) eserlerinden birinin adı Risâle-i 7 Süleymâniye Küt. Şehit Ali Paşa Kit. Nu. 1244. 8 Abdullah Kartal, Bursa’da Bosna’lı Bir Melâmî: Abdullah Bosnevî, Hayatı, Eserleri ve Bir Kasidesi, UÜİFD, sy. 6, 1994, s.304,310. 4 Vahdet-i Vücûd’dur.9 Aynı konuya eğilen Filibeli bir başka şahsiyet, Vahdet¬i Vücûd ve Muhyiddin İbn Arabî isimli eserin sahibi İsmail Fennî’dir. (ö. İstanbul, 1946) Söz konusu eser 1928 yılında eski harflerle basılmıştır.10 2- Melâmetiye Tasavvufi hayat ve düşüncede “öz”ü yakalayabilmek için tâcı, hırkayı, tekkeyi, zâviyeyi bir tarafa koyarak yürüyen dervişlerin yolu olan Melâmetiye’nin üçüncü devresinin pîri 1887 tarihinde Usturumca’da vefat eden Muhammed Nûru’l-Arabî’dir. Melâmetiye hareketini Türk tasavvuf tarihçileri üç devrede ele almaktadırlar.11 Devirler ve önder şahsiyetler şunlardır: I. devre Hamdun Kassar (ö. Nişabur, 884) II. devre Dede Ömer Sikkinî (ö. Göynük, 1475) III. devre Muhammed Nûru’l-Arabî (ö. Usturumca, 1887) Abdullah Bosnevî’den başka,12 Bosnalı Hamza Bâlî Efendi (ö. İstanbul, 1573) Tırhalalı İdris-i Muhtefî (ö. İstanbul, 1615) Peşteli Lâmekânî Hüseyin Efendi (ö. İstanbul 1624) ikinci devre Melâmiliği’nin mühim temsilcilerindendir. Üçüncü devir Melâmiliği’nin pîri Muhammed Nûru’l-Arabî’nin yanında yetişen sûfilerin büyük bir çoğunluğu da bu bölgedendir. Aralarında Vâridât ve Hikem-i Atâî13 mütercimi, Niyâzî-i Mısrî’nin Divan’ı ve İnsân-ı Kâmil şârihi Ali Urfî Efendi gibi âlim ve âriflerin de bulunduğu meşhur halifeleri şöyle sıralanabilir: Vefat Yeri ve Tarihi (ö. Mısır, 1303/ 1885) (ö. Üsküp, 1332/ 1914) (ö. Üsküp, 1340/ 1922) (ö. Priştine, 1330/ 1912) (ö. 1328/ 1910) (ö. Selanik, 1305/ 1887) (ö. İştip, 1326/ 1908) Adı Doğum Yeri Abdurrahim Fedâî Prizren Abdülahad Efendi Üsküp Hâfız Abdurrauf Efendi Üsküp Yunus Efendi Priştine İsmail Efendi Koçana Ali Urfî Efendi Gürice Salih Rifat Efendi İştip 9 Bursalı Mehmed Tahir, Osmanlı Müellifleri, I, s.171 10 nşr. Mustafa Kara, İstanbul, 1991 11 Geniş bilgi için bk. Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı, Melâmilik ve Melâmiler, İstanbul, 1992. 12 XVI. ve XVII. yüz yıllarda yaşayan Balkanlı sufiler için bak. Reşat Öngören, Osmanlılar’da Tasavvuf, İstanbul, 2000; Necdet Yılmaz, Osmanlı Toplumunda Tasavvuf, İstanbul, 2001. 13 İÜ. Ktp., Ty. s. 849. 5 Hoca Mahmud Efendi Üsküp (öl. Hicaz, 1310/ 1892) Fâik Mehmed Bey Usturumca (ö. Selanik, 1319/ 1901) Hacı Süleyman Bey Usturumca (ö. Usturumca, 1307/ 1889) Hacı Abdülkadir Bey Usturumca (ö. Tikveş, 1332/ 1914) Ali Rıza Vasfi Efendi Manastır (ö. Manastır, 1331/ 1913) Vehbi Efendi Manastır (ö. İstanbul, 1323/ 1905) Hacı Maksut Efendi Priştine (ö. İstanbul, 1347/ 1929) Bu insanlar ve halifeleri XX. yüzyılda Balkanlar’da ve ülkemizde Melâmî neşvenin yaşamasını temin etmişlerdir. Vardaryenicesi’nde doğan Kalenderî-Gülşenî bir çizgi takip eden Hayâlî Bey, (ö. Edirne, 1556) Alevî-Câferî bir neşveyi paylaşan Hayretî, (ö. Vardaryenicesi, 1534) nihayet değişik tekkelerden feyz alan Hersekli Ârif Hikmet de Divan Edebiyatı’nın en önde gelen şahsiyetlerindendir.14 1839’da Mostar’da doğan, Bosna ve Bursa’da yaşayan İstanbul, Yanya, Manastır, Erzurum, Kastamonu ve Cezayir’de Hukuk Dairesi reisliği yapan Ârif Hikmet 1903’de İstanbul’da vefat etmiştir. Mehmet Âkif onun için yazdığı uzun mersiyede rind-meşrebliğini, ârif ve âşık yönünü de anlatmıştır: Gâh ney-pâre-i Mansûr gibi cûş ederek, Duyurdu dem-i can-bahşını yüksek yüksek. Neydi Allah o enfâs, o kudsî nefehât, Ki verirdi “ve nefahnâ” da olan rûha hayât. Hele bezmindeki ezvâk...o bir âlem idi, Öyle âlem ki durur yâdı gönülde ebedî. Gâh sahban kesilip Ârif-i pâkîze-nijâd, Bize yüz hutbeyi bir anda ederdi îrâd. Gâh ihyâ ederek Hazret-i Muhyiddîn’i Hep Fütûhât gelirdi o zaman telkîni. Ağlatır mev’iza-pîrâlığa meyl eylerse Güldürür nükteli bin sözle eğer söylerse. 15 14 bk. DİA, “Hersekli Ârif Hikmet” maddesi. 15 Ersoy, M. Âkif, Safahât, İst 1996, s.555. 6 3- Bedreddîniyye Osmanlı asırlarının en renkli şahsiyetlerinden biri olan Bedreddin Simavî’nin hayatı ve davranışları gibi, kendisine nispet edilen Bedreddiniye de sürekli olarak tartışmalara sebep olmuştur. Medrese ve tekke ilimlerini en üst seviyede tahsil eden ender şahsiyetlerden biri olan Simavna Kadısı oğlu Şeyh Bedreddin 1420’de Serez’de idam edildiyse de fikirleri o gün bugün yaşamaya devam etmiştir. Meslektaşlarının onunla ilgili kanaatlerini üç grupta toplamak mümkündür: 1- Bâtıl bir fikrin peşindedir. Devletin tavrı doğrudur. Bu görüşte olan sûfilerin başında Balkanlar’da da yaygın olan Celvetiye’nin pîri Aziz Mahmud Hüdâî (ö. İstanbul, 1628) bulunmaktadır. Enterasandır şeyhin aleyhinde görüş beyan eden Bâlî-i Bosnevî’yi de aynı idare –başka sebeplerle- idam etmiştir. 2- Görüşleri doğrudur. Onu anlayamayanlar idamına hükmetmiştir. Bu görüşü savunan mutasavvıfların en eskisi Nakşibendiye’yi Türkistan’dan Osmanlı topraklarına taşıyan Abdullah İlâhî’dir. (ö. Vardaryenicesi, 1491) İlahî, onun tartışmalı eseri Vâridât’ı Arapça şerh eden ilk sûfîdir.16 3- Doğrusunu Allah bilir. Değişik tarikatlara mensup insanlar onun fikirleriyle ilgilenmiş, Vâridât’a şerh yazmıştır. Nakşibendîye’ye mensup olan Köstendilli Süleyman Efendi (ö. Köstendil, 1819) Şerh-i Kelimât-ı Bedreddîn Simavî’yi17 kaleme alırken, Ali Urfî Efendi (ö. Selanik, 1887) Terceme-i Vâridât’la, Nureddinzâde Muslihuddin Efendi Şerh-i Vâridât’la aynı alana hizmet etmiştir.18 Şeyh Bedreddin’in hayranlarından biri de Niyâzî-i Mısrî’dir. (ö. Limni, 1694) Divan’ında yer alan “Vâridât” redifli gazeli bunun en açık belgesidir: Can kuşunun her zaman ezkârıdur Vâridât Akl ü hayâlün heman efkârıdur Vâridât İşidicek adını duydı cânum dadını 16 Keşfü’l-Vâridât, Süleymaniye Ktp. Nafiz Paşa Kit. nu. 1235. Hüdayî’nin ifadeleri için bk. Hasan Kâmil Yılmaz, Aziz Mahmud Hüdayî ve Celvetiye Tarikatı, 98 vd. 17 İÜ. Ktp.,Ty. Nu. 3469. 18 Hediyyetü’l-ârifîn, II, s.436.Melametiye ve Şeyh Bedreddin konusunda geniş bilgi için bk. Ahmet Yaşar Ocak, Osmanlı Toplumunda Zındıklar ve Mülhidler, İst. 1998 7 Bildim ki âriflerün esrârıdur Vâridât Sıdkıla gönlüm sever görmeye cânum iver Ânun içün kim Hakk’un envârıdur Vâridât Ol dürr-i yekdânenün kadri bilinmez anun Bu dil-i vîrânenün mi’mârıdur Vâridât Gerçi kütüb çok yazar ilm-i ledünden haber Cümlesi bir bağçedür gülzârıdur Vâridât İlm-i Füsûs’la tamu odları söyinür kamu Ânun yerinde biten ezhârıdur Vâridât Muhyiddîn ü Bedreddîn itdiler ihyâ-yı dîn Deryâ Niyâzî Füsûs enhârıdur Vâridât Muhammed Nuru’l-Arabî Afrika’da (Mısır) doğmuş, Avrupa’da vefat etmiştir. Şeyh Bedreddin ise Avrupa’da doğmuş, Asya ve Afrika’da yaşadıktan sonra doğduğu topraklarda ahirete intikal etmiştir. 4- Bektâşiye Hak mı batıl mı, ortodoks mu heteredoks mu sorularına muhatap olan tasavvufî cereyanlardan biri de Bektâşilik’tir. Daha çok Anadolu ve Balkanlar da yaygın olan Bektâşî neşve, Osmanlılar’ın Safevîler’le olan menfi ilişkileri sebebiyle her zaman gündemde olmuş, özellikle 1826’da Yeniçerilik’le birlikte kapatılması tarikatın illegalite boyutunu derinleştirmiştir. Balkanlar’da ve özellikle Arnavutluk’ta tutunabilecek bir ortam imkanı bulan bu tarikatla ilgili tartışmalar bugün de devam etmektedir. Tarikata ikinci kurucu şahıs (pîr-i sâni) kabul edilen Kızıl Deli Sultan tekkesi şeyhi Balım Sultan bir rivayete göre Dimetoka doğumludur. (ö. Hacıbektaş, 1516) Yüzyılımızda bu tarikat kültürü ile ilgili geniş araştırmalar yapan Bedri Noyan da19 Serezli’dir. (ö. Aydın, 1997) Rumelili Bektâşî dervişinin tavsiyelerini dinleyelim: Mürşide ermeyen Hakk’ı bilemez Seni irşâd eden bir cân bulunur Çöllerde kalmışlar yolun bulamaz Bu yolu pek gözle, kervan bulunur 19 Noyan’ın araştırmaları Bütün Yönleriyle Bektâşilik ve Alevîlik adıyla seri halinde Ardınç yayınları tarafından neşredilmektedir. I. Cild 1998, II. Cild 1999, III. Cild 2000. Aleksandre Popoviç’in Balkanlarda İslam (İst. 1995) isimli çalışması genel islam kültürüyle ilgili bilgi verirken Nathali Clayer daha çok tasavvuf kültürünü araştırmaktadır. 8 Eğerçi başında aklın var ise Hak yoluna bezl et malın var ise Geceler subha dek, derdin var ise Bülbül gibi zâr et, gülşan bulunur Eğer girer isen Hakk’ın yoluna Âşık isen bakma sağ u soluna Devlet kuşu şâyet konar koluna Kulluğa bel bağla, sultân bulunur Takagör başına melâmet tâcı Kâbe’ye varmadan denilmez hacı Olmak ister isen gürûh-u nâci Her derde sabreyle, dermân bulunur Su gibi meyledip her yana akma Pervâne ver cânın odlara yakma Aşkın gevherini deryâya atma Var Âdem’den iste, ol kân bulunur Hakk’a tâlip isen hizmet et pîre Hâk eyle yüzünü süregör yere İkiyi terk eden erişir bire Cânından geçince cânân bulunur Dinle gel cân ile Sırrı’nın sözün Altın gibi kal ol, pâk eyle özün Düş gam vâdisine, sür yere yüzün Sular gibi çağla, ummân bulunur.20 Bilindiği gibi her tarîkat her bölgede yaygın değildir. Ancak “Anadolu’da yaygın olanlar Balkanlar’da da yaygındır” ifadesini kullanmak mümkündür. Ortak Kültür: Bayramiye’ye mensup Yazıcızâde Mehmed Efendi’nin (ö. Gelibolu, 1451) Muhammediye21 isimli manzum eseri Osmanlı topraklarında yaşayanların ‘el kitabı’ olurken, kardeşi Ahmed-i Bîcân’ın (ö. Gelibolu, 20 Asıl adı Mehmed olan Sırrı, XIX. yüzyılın birinci yarısında Tekirdağ bölgesinde yaşamıştır, Vasfi Mahir Kocatürk, Tekke Şiiri Antolojisi, Ankara, 1968, s. 471. 21 nşr. Âmil Çelebioğlu, Ankara, 1996. 9 1454) aynı özelliklere sahip olan Envâru’l-âşikîn adlı eseri 1624 tarihinde -çok dikkat çekicidir- Janos Hazi tarafından Macarca’ya çevrilmiş ve basılmıştır.22 Celvetiye’nin önemli şahsiyetlerinden biri olan, el-Lâihatü’l-berkıyyât isimli eserinde bâzı âyet ve hadislerin tasavvufî tefsir ve şerhini yapan Atpazarlı Osman Efendi (ö. Magosa, 1691)23 Şumnulu olduğu gibi, en meşhur halifesi İsmail Hakkı Bursevî (ö. Bursa, 1725) Aydoslu’dur.24 Yüzden fazla esere imza atan Bursevî’ye göre İslam dünyasının öne çıkan merkezleri şunlardır: Şam, Bağdat, Kahire, Konya, Kıbrıs, Bursa, İstanbul, Edirne, Sofya. Muhammediye, İsmail Hakkı tarafından Ferâhu’r-Rûh adıyla mensur olarak şerh edilecek ve Osmanlı toplumunda çok tutulan ve sevilen kitaplar arasına girecektir.25 Halvetiye’ye mensup Bosna’lı Ali Dede (ö. Zigetvar, 1598) Muhâdaratü’l-evâil26 ve Havâtimü’l-hikem adlı eserleriyle İbn Arabî neşvesini yaşatırken, hemşehrisi Sûdî, XVI. yüzyılda Bostân, Gülistân ve Hâfız’ın Divan’ı gibi dünya klasiklerini Türkçe’ye tercüme ediyordu(ö. XVI. yy).27 Sâdiye’den Rusçuklu Zarîfî Ömer Dede (ö. Rusçuk, 1795) Pendnâme ve Divan sahibi bir şair olup, tarîkatdaşı Âcizî Süleyman Efendi (ö. İşkodra, 1738) üç dilde eser veren bir derviştir. Selanik, Köprülü Sâdî Dergâhı şeyhi Murtaza Sükûtî’nin (ö. 1896) Divan’ında yer alan “kalmadı” redifli şiiri dinî, ahlakî ve sosyal konularla ilgili dikkat çekici tenkitleri de ihtiva etmektedir.28 Fitneler itti zuhûr ehl-i nusret kalmadı Beğ paşalar zulmiyle ehl-i himmet kalmadı Bî-edebler buldu meydan hükm-i dünyâ bu asır Her birisi kavm-i Nemrud ehl-i şefkat kalmadı Kadı, müftî, şeyh, derviş, hem ulemâ cümlesi 22 bk.DİA, “Envâru’l-Âşıkîn” maddesi. 23 bk. DİA, “Atpazarlı Osman Fazlî” maddesi. 24 Divanı Murat Yurtsever tarafından neşredildi, İstanbul, 2000. 25 Bulak 1252, İst. 1294. Eser, Bursa’da yaşayan Mustafa Utku tarafından sadeleştirilerek basılmıştır. (İst. 2000) 26 Matbudur, Bulak 1300. 27 Şerh-i Bostân, İst. 1288; Şerh-i Gülistân, İst 1249. 28 Kütüphanemizdeki fotokopi nüsha, v.101b. Berlin nüshasının fotokopisi olan bu nüshayı hediye eden Yugoslavya’lı Şeyh Efendi Alaeddin Yayıntaş’ı rahmetle yâdedelim. 10 Rüşvetiyle oldu meşhûr ehl-i hikmet kalmadı Dîn u millet gâret oldu her hususta serteser Tuğyan etti cümle âlem ehl-i izzet kalmadı Ehl-i iman tenhalarda kendisin kılmış nihân Nâmusun etmiş vikâye ehl-i hürmet kalmadı Uzlet etmekten Sükûtî, gayri çâre yok bugün Hıfzider Huffâz-ı mutlak ehl-i gayret kalmadı Müellif Sûfiler: Gerek nesir gerek nazım olarak eser veren Balkan sûfilerinin büyük bir yekün tuttuğunu söylemek mübalağa sayılmamalıdır. Tezkire kitapları, Şakaik-i Nu’mâniye ve zeyilleri tarandığında bu gerçek bütün açıklığıyla ortaya çıkabilir. İşte onlardan bir demet: Adı Doğum Yeri Tarikatı Vefat Yeri Tarihi Abdullah Bosnevî Bosna Melâmî Konya 1054/1664 Abdullah Hulûsi Efendi Gelibolu Melâmî İstanbul 1305/1887 Abdurrahim Efendi Prizren Melâmî Mısır 1303/1885 Abdülhayy Efendi Edirne Celvetî İstanbul 1117/1705 Abdülkerim Efendi Edirne Gülşen Edirne 922/1584 Abdülkerim Efendi İştip Halvetî İstanbul 1015/1606 Abdülkerim Vardarî Vardaryenicesi ? ? XVII. yy. Âcizî Süleyman Efendi İşkodra Sâdî Prizren 1151/1738 Adlî Hasan Efendi İştip Sünbül ? 1026/1617 Adnî Recep Dede Siroz Mevlevî Belgrad 1100/1688 Ahmed Bîcân Gelibolu Bayrâmî Gelibolu 858/1454 Ahmet Sarban ? Bayrâmî Hayrabolu 952/1545 Alemî Muhammed Efendi Edirne Nakşî Edirne 1130/1717 Ali Dede Bosnevî Bosna Halvetî Zigetvar 1007/1598 Atpazarlı Osman Fazlî Şumnu Celvetî Magosa 1102/1691 Azmî Hüseyin Dede Gelibolu Mevlevî Beyrut 1311/1893 Câhidî Ahmed Efendi Edirne Uşşâkî Çanakkale 1070/1659 Cemaleddin Uşşâkî Edirne Uşşâkî İstanbul 1164/1751 Enisî Recep Dede Edirne Mevlevî Edirne 1145/ 1732 Fahrî Ahmed Efendi Gelibolu Celvetî İstanbul 1214/1799 Fâik Muhammed Bey Usturumca Melâmî Selanik 1315/1897 Fenâyî Mustafa Efendi Şumnu Celvetî İstanbul 1115/1699 11 Gafûrî Mahmud Efendi Gelibolu Celvetî İstanbul 1078/1667 Gavsî Ahmed Dede Gelibolu Mevlevî İstanbul 1109/1697 Hasan Efendi Yenişehir Kübrevî Kudüs 845/1441 Hüseyin Şirâzî Şîraz Halvetî ? 1000/1591 İdris-i Muhtefî Tırhala Melâmî İstanbul 1024/1615 İsmail Hakkı Bursevî Aydos Celvetî Bursa 1174/1724 Kabûlî Mustafa Efendi Edirne Rifâî Edirne 878/1473 Kasmî Hasan Efendi Bosna Kâdirî İzornik 1091/1680 Kurd Muhammed Ef. Tatarpazarcığı Halvetî T.pazarcığı 996/1587 Lâmekânî Hüseyin Ef. Peşte Bayrâmî-Melâmî İstanbul 1034/1624 Muhyî Efendi Edirne Gülşenî Kahire 1014/1605 Müslim Efendi Belgrad Halvetî Edirne 1166/1750 Nazif Hasan Dede Yenişehir Mevlevî İstanbul 1277/1860 Nehrî Ahmed Efendi Tekirdağ Kâdirî Tekirdağ 1182/1768 Nureddinzâde Muslihuddin Ef.Filibe Halvetî İstanbul 981/1573 Ömer B. Hamza Edirne Zeynî ? ? Ömer Fânî Debre Halvetî İstanbul 1033/1622 P.Sâbır Muhammed Dede Gelibolu Mevlevî Gelibolu 1090/1679 Salih Rifat Efendi İştip Melâmî İştip 1326/1908 Sezâî Hasan Efendi Mora Gülşenî Edirne 1151/1738 Sineçâk Yusuf Efendi Vardaryenicesi Mevlevî İstanbul 953/1546 Sofyalı Balî Usturumca Halvetî Sofya 966/1553 Süleyman Efendi Köstendil Nakşî Köstendil 1235/1819 Şerefuddin Şuayb Ef. Edirne Gülşenî Edirne 1329/1911 Şeyh Bedreddin Simavna ? Siroz 823/1420 Şuhûdî Muhammed Ef. Babaeski Halvetî Babaeski 1126/1714 Vahdetî Osman Üsküp Celvetî Edirne 1135/1722 Yazıcızâde Muhammed Gelibolu Bayrâmî Gelibolu 855/1451 Yusuf Efendi Şumnu Nakşî Edirne 1282/1865 Yusuf Sinan Efendi Yanya Sünbülî Medine 979/1571 Zarîfî Ömer Efendi Ruscuk Sâdî Ruscuk 1210/1795 Zâtî Süleyman Ef. Gelibolu Celvetî Keşan 1151/1738 Zuhrî Ahmed Efendi Nevrakop Sinânî Selanik 1165/1751 Seyyâh Dervişler Balkan ülkelerinde yaşayan mutasavvıfların bir kısmı başka ülkelerden bu topraklara geldikleri gibi, Balkanlarda doğup büyüyen bazı dervişler de Osmanlı devletinin farklı şehirlerinde yaşamış ve hizmet vermişlerdir. Bir çok ülkeyi tanıma açısından en önde olanlardan biri de Şeyh Bedreddin’dir. Onun hayatının güzergâhı şöyle çizilebilir: 12 Simavna, Edirne, Bursa, Konya, Şam, Kudüs, Kahire, Mekke, Medine, Kahire, Tebriz, Kahire, Filistin, Şam, Halep, Konya, Tire, Sakız Adası, İzmir, Kütahya, Bursa, Gelibolu, Edirne, Bursa, Aydın, Edirne, İznik, (göz hapsi) Kastamonu, Sinop, Zara, Silistre, Dobruca, Deliorman, Serez. Üç kıtada “at oynatan” Şeyh Bedreddin vefatından sonra da “seyahat”a devam etmiş, kemikleri, vefatından beş yüz sene sonra sevenleri tarafından 1924 de İstanbul’a nakledilmiş, Çemberlitaş’taki mezara defnedilmiştir. Balkan ülkelerinde doğup büyüdüğü halde diğer bölgelerdeki tekkelerde mürşit olarak görev yapanlar da vardır. Bu duruma bir örnek olarak BURSA verilebilir. Mehmet Şemseddin’in Yâdigâr-ı Şemsî isimli eserine göre Bursa tekkelerinde postnişin olarak hizmet veren Balkanlı sûfiler şunlardır:29 Adı Tekkesi Tarîkatı DoğumYeri Vefatı Ahmed Bedreddin Ahmed Efendi Ahmed Efendi Ahmed Efendi Ali Efendi Ali Rıza Efendi Hasan Efendi Hayreddin Efendi Hikmetî Mehmed Ef. İsmail Hakkı Mustafa Efendi Osman Necmüddin Ef. Atinalı Ali Rıza İsmail Rûmî Karakâdî Kasab Cömert Çarşamba Atinalı Ali Rıza Emir Sultan A. Paşay-ı Fenarî İsmail Hakkı İsmail Hakkı Karakâdî Mir-i Büdelâ Mısrî Kâdirî Kâdirî Kâdirî Halvetî Mısrî Kübrevî Halvetî Celvetî Celvetî Kâdirî Nakşî Atina Usturumca İştib Vodina Tütünce Atina Yenişehir Edirne Rodoscuk Aydos İştib Hasköy 1285/1868 1155/1737 1070/1659 1086/1675 1326/1908 1280/1863 XV.yy. 1017/1608 1165/1752 1174/1725 1060/1649 1326/1908 Beste ve Güfte Bilindiği gibi medeniyetler ilim, fikir ve sanat üçlüsüyle oluşur ve gelişirler. Osmanlı medeniyetinde güzel sanatlar dünyasının en önde görünen dalları şiir, mûsikî ve hattır. Her üç sanat dalının hâmisi ise tekke ve dergâhlardır. Dervişleri atlayarak mûsikî tarihimizi yazmak imkan dahilinde olmadığı gibi şiir ve edebiyat tarihimizi de kaleme almak mümkün değildir. Medeniyetimizin Rumeli toprakları büyük şair ve ediplere zemin teşkil ettiği gibi, mûsikî dünyasının şaheser bestelerine de ilham kaynağı olmuştur. 29 Bursa Dergâhları; Yâdigâr-ı Şemsî, (nşr. Mustafa Kara, Kadir Atlansoy) Bursa, 1997 13 XX. yüzyıl Türk edebiyatının zirve şahsiyetlerinden biri olan ve: “Sönmez seher-i haşre kadar şi’r-i kadîm Bir meş’aledir devredilir elden ele” Hikmetinin sahibi olan Yahya Kemal Beyatlı, (ö. 1958) ilk şiirini de Üsküp’teki Rifâî tekkesinin şeyhi Sadeddin Efendi’ye okutup tenkidini almış, yine bu şehrin Sâdî dergâhının selamlığının yapılışına tarih düşmüştür.30 Mısralarının büyük çoğunluğunda tasavvuf kültürünün izlerini görmek hiç de zor değildir. Sâmih Rıfat’ın (ö. 1932) bir şiirine nazîre olarak yazdığı İthaf adlı şiirde, tasavvuf dünyasının son yüzyıldaki zayıf durumunu özetlemiş, Horasan erlerinin taşıdığı meşalenin söndüğünü ifade etmiş, beklenti ve üzüntülerini dile getirmiştir: Fer almışken tulû-ı kibriyâdan Bu gün bî-vâye kalmış her ziyâdan Bu mülkün farkı yok bir tengnâdan Niçin nûr inmiyor artık semâdan? Bu şek, bağrımda her gün gâh u bî-gâh Dolaştım ‘Hû’ deyüp dergâh dergâh Ümîd ettim ki bir pîr-i dil-âgâh Desün ‘destur!’ mihrâb-ı hafâdan Abâ var post var meydanda er yok Horasan erlerinden bir haber yok Uzun yollarda durdum hiç eser yok Diyâr-ı Rûm’a gelmiş evliyâdan Tecellîgâh iken binlerce rinde Melâmet söndü Şark’ın her yerinde Bu devrin gerçi son sohbetlerinde Nefes’ler dinledik sâz-ı Rızâ’dan O yerler işte Bağdat, işte Âmid Bugün her şûleden mahrûm, câmid, O yerlerden gelen son yolcu Hâmid Haberdâr olmaz olmuş mâverâdan Bu manzûmenle ey üstâd-ı hoşkâm Ali’den doldurup iksîr-i ilham Leb-i uşşâka sundun öyle bir câm Ki yoğrulmuş türâb-ı Kerbelâ’dan31 30 Yahya Kemal Beyatlı, Hatıralarım, İstanbul, 1976, s. 96. 31 Beyatlı, Eski Şiirin Rüzgarıyla, İstanbul, 1974, s. 125 14 Selânik doğumlu Nâzım Hikmet (ö. Moskova, 1963) gençliğinde Mevlâna’ya âşıktı: Sararken alnımı yokluğun tâcı Gönülden silindi neşeyle acı Kalbe muhabbette buldum ilâcı Ben de mürîdinim işte Mevlâna Ebede set çeken zulmeti deldim Aşkı içten duydum Arş’a yükseldim Kalbden temizlendim huzûra geldim Ben de müridinim işte Mevlâna32 Gümülcineli Sabahattin Âli’nin ise (ö. 1948) gönlünü kaptırdığı mutasavvıf Abdülkadir Geylânî idi: Kalplere serptiğin kıvılcımlardan Bir ışık yanıyor ya Abdülkadir... Gönüller zâtını bize aşk sunan Bir ilâh tanıyor ya Abdülkadir... Bilirsin gönlümün ne duyduğunu Karşında tekrâra hâcet yok bunu Benliğim önünde ululuğunu Dâimâ anıyor yâ Abdülkadir... Başımız önünde geliyor yere Işıklar dağıttın sen gönüllere Pâk tarîkatına giren bir kere Seni nûr sanıyor ya Abdülkadir... Ulviye nûruyle bizleri besle Uğrunda ölelim biz de hevesle; ‘Sabah’ın kalbi bu tâze ‘nefes’le Berâber kanıyor yâ Abdülkadir...33 Mûsikî dünyamız genellikle tekkelerden beslendiği için mûsikîşinaslarımızla dervişlerimiz aynı kişilerdir. Hânende ve sâzendelerimiz değişik tarikatlara mensup iseler de daha çok Mevlevî yolunu tercih etmişlerdir. 32 Nâzım Hikmet, İlk Şiirleri, İstanbul, 1998, s. 80. 33 Geniş bilgi için bk. Mustafa Kara, “Tasavvufî Şiirin Gücü” UÜİFD, sy. 9, s. 107 vd. 15 Selânikli Mevlevî Necip Dede (ö. 1883) başka bestelerinin yanında hemşehrisi Kenan Rifâî (ö. İstanbul, 1950)’nin bazı güftelerini de bestelemiştir.34 Büyük Türk tarihçisi Müneccimbaşı Ahmed Dede, Selânikli olup bu şehirdeki Mevlevîhâne’de Ahmed Dede’nin yanında çilesini tamamlamış, daha sonra Mekke Mevlevîhânesi’ne şeyh olmuştur. Şiirlerinde “Âşık” mahlasını kullanan Müneccimbaşı’nın Risâle-i Mûsikiyye adlı bir eseri de vardır.35 Yenişehir-i Fenar’da doğan Giriftzen Âsım Bey de Mevlevî’dir. (ö. İstanbul 1929) Bu gün zevkle dinlenen şu şarkıların bestekârıdır: Hâbgâh-ı yâre girdim arz için ahvâlimi Bir perîşan hâlini gördüm unuttum hâlimi ... Cânâ rakîb-i handân edersin Ben bî-nevâyı giryân edersin ... Sana ey cânımın cânı efendim Kırıldım, küstüm, gücendim Geçen yüzyılın en büyük şahsiyetlerinden biri, 7 yaşında iken hafız olan Tanburî Ali Efendi de Midilli doğumludur (ö. İzmir 1890). Bestelerinden bazıları şu mısralarla başlamaktadır: Ceyhun arayan dîde-i giryânımı görsün ... Öyle sermestim ki idrâk etmezem dünyâ nedir? ... Anlatayım hâlimi dildâra ben Derd-i firâka arayım çâre ben ... Dil harab-ı aşkınam sensin sebeb berbâdıma ... Her bir bakışında neş’e buldum Ben gözlerinin esîri oldum ... Sayd eyledi bu gönlümü bir gözleri âhû Bend eyledi zencîre beni sünbül-i giysu ... 34 İlâhiyât-ı Kenan, Haz. Yusuf Ömürlü, Dinçer Dalkılıç, İst. 1988, s. 97. 35 Yılmaz Öztuna, Büyük Türk Mûsikî Ansiklopedisi, Ankara, 1974, II, s. 88 16 Beni candan usandırdı cefâdan yâr usanmaz mı? Felekler yandı âhımdan murâdım şem’i yanmaz mı?36 1885’de Tırnova’da doğan, Ahmed Âmiş Efendi’den feyz alan, Lugatçe-i Felsefe (1927), Maddiyyûn Mezhebinin İzmihlâli (1928), Vahdet-i Vücûd ve Muhyiddin-i Arabî (1928), Hakikat Nurları (1949) gibi felsefî-dinî bir çok eserin yazarı olan İsmail Fennî (Ertuğrul) un dikkat çekici yönlerinden biri de bestekârlığıdır. Baharın hayat verici güzelliğini anlatan şu uşşâk beste onundur: Yaz geldi çiçeklerle yüzü güldü zemînin Günden güne gitmekte gamı kalb-i hazînin İhyâ edelim biz de heman bezm-i safâya Yok fâidesi derd-i dile âh u enînin37 Alış-Veriş Balkanlarda yetişen bir çok derviş Anadolu topraklarında hizmet verdiği gibi, Diyâr-ı Rûm’da doğup büyüyen bazı sûfiler de Rumeli topraklarında mesleklerini icra etmişlerdir. Bu kültürel alış verişin en renkli sahnelerinden biri Mevlid ile ilgilidir. XV. yüzyılın başında Bursa’da Ulucâmi’nin imamı Süleyman Çelebi tarafından kaleme alınan Mevlid, son altı asrın en yaygın Türkçe kitaplarından bir tanesidir. Dînî kültürleri farklı, dînî hayatın çok değişik noktalarında bulunan milyonlarca insan size şu beyti ezber okuyabilir: Allah âdın zikr edelim evvelâ Vâcib oldur cümle işte her kula Dînî-mistik hayatın vazgeçilmez metinlerinden biri olan Mevlid, Arapça, Çerkezce, Rumca, Kürtçe, Tatarca’ya tercüme edildiği gibi Arnavutça ve Boşnakça’ya da çevrilmiştir. Bu gün ülkemizde, doğum, ölüm, evlenme gibi değişik gün ve olaylar sebebiyle okunan Mevlid ile ilgili en geniş araştırma - ne güzel tecellidir ki- Bosnalı bir âlime aittir: Muhammed Tayyip Okiç (ö. 1977). Araştırmanın başlığı şöyle: “Çeşitli Dillerde Mevlidler ve Süleyman Çelebi Mevlidi’nin Tercümeleri”.38 Okiç’in araştırmalarına göre Süleyman Çelebi’nin Mevlid’ini kısmen veya tamamen Boşnakça’ya çeviren kişiler şunlardır: 36 a.g.e, I, s. 46. 37 a.g.e, I, s. 263. 38 Atatürk Ü.İİFD, Erzurum, 1976, sy. 1, s. 17 17 1- Hafız Salih Gaseviç. (ö. Akova 1899) Üsküp’te 1879 yılında basılan bu tercümede Vesîletü’n-necât’ın velâdet ve mi’rac bahirleri tercüme edilmiştir. Bosna’da en çok tutulan ve okunan metin budur. 2- Mahmud Caferoviç. Dubrovnik İslam Cemaatı imamı Mahmut Caferoviç 1941 senesinde bu şehirde İzahlı ve Duâlı Halk Mevlidi (Narodni Mevlud sa Objasnjenjem i Dovam) isimli eseri neşretmiştir. 3- Muharrem Dizdaraviç. (öl. Trebinye, 1905) Muhammed Rüştî mahlasıyla yazılan Mevlid, özellikle Hersek halkı arasında yaygınlık kazanmıştır. 4- Arif b. Mustafa Bosnevî. 1911 yılında yapılmış olan bu tercüme Mevlidu’ş-şerifi’n-Nebevî bi’l-lisani’z-zarifi’l-Bosnevî adını taşımaktadır. Aynı yıl İstanbul’da basılmıştır. 5- Hafız Saîd Zenunoviç. (ö. Byelniya 1932) Mevlid veya Allah’ın En Büyük ve En Son Elçisi Olan Muhammed’in Vilâdeti adını taşıyan bu tercüme 1929 yılında Saraybosna’da basılmıştır. 6- İbrahim Zikrî Bosnevî. (ö. Ujitze 1769) 1838 de tamamlanana bu şerhin adı Mevridü’l-vusûl fi mevlidi’r-Rasûl’dür.39 Zikrî, Halvetî’dir ve Divan’ı vardır. Bosnalı âlim Okiç, makalesinde Arnavutça tercümeler hakkında da bilgi vermiştir. XVIII. yüzyıl yazarı Hasan Zuko Kamberî ile XIX. yüzyıl müellifi Korçalı İsmail Floçi’nin metinlerini görmediği için bu eserin orijinal mi yoksa Süleyman Çelebi’den tercüme mi olduğu konusunda bir şey söylememiştir. Ancak Süleyman Çelebi’den tercüme edilen iki metin hakkında bilgi vermiştir. 1- Ürgünlü Ali Rıza Efendi. (ö. XIX. yy) Terceme-i Mevlid alâ Lisan-ı Arnavud isimli bu eser İstanbul’da 1878 de basılmıştır. Bir çok defa tabedilen bu eser Gaşeviç’in Boşnakça tercümesiyle birlikte Titograd’da 1972 yılında Karadağ Cumhuriyeti İslam Câmiası tarafından neşredilmiştir. 2- Vuçıtırnlı Muhammed Tahir. Manzûmetü’l-Mevlid fi Efdali’l-Mevcûd bi Lisâni’l-Arnavud ismini taşıyan bu eser 1900 lu yılların başında İstanbul’da basılmıştır. Bu eserlere Bursalı Mehmed Tâhir de işaret etmiştir.40 Muhammed Tayyip Okiç, konu ile ilgili dikkat çekici bir hatırasını da nakletmektedir: Mevlid cemiyetleri, bütün İslam ülkelerinde olduğu gibi, Bosna’da da kökleşmiş dinî bir an’ane haline gelmiştir. Bilhassa gençlerin, Kur’ân-ı Kerim hatimlerinden sonra en çok karşılaştıkları merasim, Mevlid 39 bk. Bursalı Mehmed Tahir, a.g.e. II, s. 177. 40 a.g.e., II, s. 222. 18 cemiyetleri olmuştur. Rahmetli validem –Türkçe bilmediği halde- Süleyman Çelebi Mevlidini, gerek kadın Mevlid cemiyetlerinde dinlemek, gerek harekeli taş basma Mevlid’leri okumak suretiyle, zamanla ezbere öğrenmiştir. Bir vesile ile Ankara’ya geldiğinde, komşularla sohbet ederken, söz Mevlid’den açıldı. Kendisi hemen oracıkta Süleyman Çelebi Mevlid’inden bir bahrı gayet kolaylıkla ezberden okuyuvermiştir. Dinleyenler bunu hayretle karşıladılar. Türkçe Mevlid’le paralel olarak Hâfız Salih Gaşeviç’in Boşnakça tercemesini de ezber biliyordu. Dînî mekteplerimizde de yıllık Mevlid merasimleri parlak bir şekilde yapılırdı. Böylece küçük yaştan itibaren, Süleyman Çelebi Mevlidi ve onun Boşnakça tercemesi ile ünsiyet kesbettiğimiz gibi, Mevlid’e ve dolayısıyla Ulu Peygamberimiz’e olan sevgimiz arttı. Paris’teki Türkoloji hocamız müteveffa Profesör Jean Deny, bir vesile ile ders esnasında Süleyman Çelebi ve Mevlid’den bahsederken, Mevlid’in hakikaten bir şaheser, müellifinin ise iyi, son derece samimi ve ince ruhlu bir şâir olduğu hükmünü verdiğinde, bundan gurur duymuştum. Kendisi bu nevi merasimlere ehemmiyet verirdi. Mevlid’in dışında, bilhassa Balkanlar’da, âdet haline gelmiş ve ekseriya bir ölünün ruhuna ithafen tertib edilen ‘tevhid’ cemiyetleri üzerinde durmuştur. Onun bahis ettiği tevhidler, Bulgaristan Müslümanlarında an’ane haline gelmiş merasimlerdir (bu tevhidlerin bir çeşidi olarak da ‘Yetmiş Bin Tevhid’ -ki bu Türkçe ta’biri de oralarda olduğu gibi kullanılmaktadır- keza sık sık tertib edilmektedir) ki, Bosna müslümanları arasında da halâ devam etmektedir. (Bugün dahi Bosna ve Yugoslavya’nın Müslümanlarla meskun diğer mıntıkalarında Mevlid merasimi çok yaygındır. İki ayda bir çıkan Meşîhat-ı İslâmiye organı olan ‘Glasnik’ ile İslam Din Görevlileri Cemiyeti -Cemiyet-i İlmiye- organı olan ve on beş günde bir çıkarılan ‘Preporod’ dergisinin hemen hemen her sayısında Mevlid törenlerine mahsus resimli yazılar neşredilmektedir: hele yeni inşa edilen veya tamiri biten eski camilerin açılışı vesilesiyle Mevlid merasimi vazgeçilmez hale gelmiştir).”41 SONUÇ XX. yüzyıl Türk tasavvuf edebiyatının en meşhur isimlerinden biri de –Mehmet Akif Ersoy gibi- babası Arnavut olan Cisr-i Mustafa Paşa (Tsarıbrod) doğumlu Rıza Tevfik Bölükbaşı’dır (ö. 1949) Balkanlar’ın 1912’deki acıklı halini derin bir üzüntü ve hüzünle anlatan “Acıklı Ana”adlı şiiriyle yazımızı tamamlıyoruz: 41 Okiç, a.g.m. Balkanlardaki İslamlaşma olaylarına elli sene önce AUİFD’inde yayınlanan makaleleriyle dikkat çeken şahsiyetlerden bir de Okiç idi. Bk. Sarı Saltuk’a Ait Bir Fetva, sy.I, 1952. Bir Tenkidin Tenkidi, sy.IV. 1952 19 Yüce Balkanlar’ı duman bağlamış, Gene mi gurbetten kara haber var? Seher vakti burda kimler ağlamış? Çemenzâr üstünde tâze çiğler var! Ufukta iz gördüm kızıl bayraktan, Dumanlar ağıyor nemli topraktan; Tekbir sadâları gelir uzaktan Hudud boylarında sanki mahşer var. İnliyor bir şehit rûhu derinde, Yara var toprağın birçok yerinde; Ümidsiz açılan çiçeklerinde Ne reng ü bû kalmış, ne tâb ü fer var! Neş’eler bu bezmi terk edip gitmiş Sel almış bu bağı târumâr etmiş. Kan bataklığında beslenip bitmiş Soluk, pembe, dilber bir Neylüfer var. Başımda kargalar dönüp uçuyor, Bende garip hisler gelip geçiyor; Yürürken vücûdum yere göçüyor, Her adım başında tâze makber var. Ne bu hayâletler?.. Kim bu dolaşan?.. Kim bu at üstünde hendekler aşan?.. Kim bu -deli gibi- her yana koşan? Bu mezâristanda ne çok asker var? Bu müthiş manzara nedir, yâ Rabbi? Cilve-i kahrının nedir sebebi?.. -Mahşere muntazır bir mevtâ gibi-Karşımda yıkılmış bir de minber var. Korkup titriyorum bu menhûs yerde; Nazlı ümitlerin meşrıkı nerde?.. İçinde gezdiğim vîrânelerde Zihnime dokunan bir fikr-i şer var. Güneşe bakarsam sönüp soğuyor, Rûhumda bir uzun gece doğuyor. 20 Yâ Rabbi! Bu zulmet beni boğuyor, Hangi ufuklarda nûr-i seher var? Yaslı gecelerin ağır gölgesi Sındırıp susturmuş burda herkesi. Mezarlıkta yalnız bir kadın sesi İnliyor... Galiba gene sefer var. Gül yüzü süzülmüş cevr ü elemden, Yüreği üzülmüş âh-ı nedemden, Yaralı bağrında tîğ-i sitemden Pençe pençe donmuş hûn-i ciğer var. Dereler gam almış durgunluğundan, Tan yeri kızarmış vurgunluğundan Bu kara hummanın yorgunluğundan Şîve-i hüsnünde hâlâ eser var! Tanıdım sesinden, zavallı kadın! Dillerde destandır her zaman adın. Bilirim...şerefle doğdun, yaşadın, Söyle destânını dinleyenler var! Senin göz yaşların rûhuma akar Zehirdir, içimi kavurur yakar. Uzaklara niçin dalıp da bakar? Elâ gözlerinde neden keder var? Neler geldi –söyle!..- garip başına Sebep ne dinmeyen bu göz yaşına?.. Bak şu beş asırlık mezar taşına Onda bir mücevher tâc-ı zafer var!.. Sen doğurdundu hep o cevherleri, Cihâna ün salan dilâverleri. Belli bile değil bugün yerleri Bunda anlaşılmaz sırr-ı kader var. Kurban etmek için evlâd doğurdun Kara toprakları kanla doyurdun!.. En hücrâ yerinde şu vîran yurdun Adları belirsiz binlerce er var!.. 21 Ben o mezarları çiğnedim, gezdim, Düşündüm, beynimi pençemde ezdim. Can evimde katil ağrılar sezdim, Böğrümde şimdi bir zağlı hançer var. Her nefes aldıkça beni saplıyor, Yaşlı gözlerimi duman kaplıyor. Yetimler derdini bende topluyor, İçimde kanayan gizli bir yer var. Benim vurgun rûhum kanasın varsın, O kandan gün doğup şafak ağarsın. Uğrunda can veren evlâda yarsın, Ona sînen gibi nerde siper var?.. Koynunda göz yumdu civan erkekler Zehr-i kâtil oldu tatlı dilekler, Vîrân saçakları kaygular bekler; Olan oldu lâkin bundan beter var. Mâtemle tükenip yorulan benim! Darbe-i kahr ile kırılan benim!.. Cephede kalbinden vurulan benim! Bende can çekişen (meçhul nefer) var!. Ümid-i feyz iken aşkın dilimde, Ye’se düştüm âhir, her emelimde. Bed-mest-i mâtemim, titrek elimde Acı göz yaşıyla dolu sâger var. Bahtımın sunduğu câm-i serşârı İçtim, seyrederken o lâlezârı; Öldürdü neş’emi zehr-i humârı, Bende şimdi onmaz bir derd-i ser var. Hey Rızâ şu uzun gam destânını Dinleyen besteler her figânımı Şi’rinde vatanın kabristânını Dolaşıp ağlayan bir derbeder var.42 42 Hilmi Yücebaş, Filozof Rıza Tevfik, İst. 1978, s.367-371. Abdullah Uçman, Rıza Tevfik, Ank. 1986, s.47 vd. 22 ZEYL: Balkan’lı Şair Dervişlerden Hikmetli Beyitler: Kemâleddin Perrî/ Mevlevî/ Manastır/ ö. İstanbul, 1937 Sarıldık dâmen-i ihsânına bir kâmil-i asrın Ebu’l-vakt-i cihân zanneyledik ibn-i zemân gördük Gönül medhûş olur Perrî, semâından, safâsından Der-i Hünkâr’ı biz, ehl-i dile dâru’l-emân gördük 43 Sofyalı Bâlî Efendi/ Halvetî/ Usturumca/ ö. Sofya, 960/ 1552 Çün nasîb oldu ezel, meyhâne-i aşkın bana Geçmişim havf u recâdan mâsivâ neyler bana Hûr-iaynın düşme dâm-ı zülfüne zâhid gibi Geç hevasından behiştin maksad-ı aksâyı gör 44 Zarîfî Ömer Efendi/ Sâdî/ Ruscuk/ ö.1210/ 1795 Kendüden uluya rağbet eyle gil Hem kelâmı bil edeble söyle gil Ulu kadrin fehm iden olur ulu Gözleyen âdâb u erkânın yolu45 Fahrî Ahmed Efendi/ Celvetî/ Şarköy/ ö. İstanbul, 1214/ 1799 Nüş idüb câm-ı enelhak’da hüve’l-hak bâdesin Küntü kenz esrârın ârif, evliyâ ister gönül “Nahnu akrab” nağmesin gûş eyleyelden Fahriyâ Bâğ-ı vahdet gülsitânında nevâ ister gönül46 Câhidî Ahmed Efendi/ Uşşakî/ Edirne/ ö. Kilidbahir, 1070/ 1659 Câhidî vasl olmak diler yârına Aldanub kalmaya dünyâ varına Pervâne-veş yanub aşkın nârına Mevlâm dîdârını görmek murâdım47 Hulûsî Efendi/ Celvetî/ Usturumca/ ö. 1167/ 1753 Şehâ, hunrîzi gamzen zahmını bîmar olandan sor Perîşan hâtırı dilbeste-i dildâr olandan sor 43 İbnülemin Mahmud Kemal, Son Asır Türk Şairleri, İstanbul, 1980, II, s. 856. 44 Bursalı Mehmed Tahir, a.g.e, I, s. 42 45 a.g.e, I, s. 109. 46 a.g.e, I, s. 141 47 a.g.e, I, s. 53. 23 Hulûsî remzi çokdur nüsha-i aşkın hakîkatta O terkîbin beyânın vâkıf-ı esrâr olandan sor48 Abdülkerim Iştibî/ Halvetî/ Melâmî/ ö. İstanbul, 1015/ 1606 Gel beru ey tâlib-i Hak matlab-ı a’lâyı gör Cümle varlıkdan geçüb ol Zât-ı bî -hemtayı gör Hû şarâbından içub mest oldun ise sûfiyâ Ayn-ı vahdetle nazar kıl sırr-ı ev- ednâyı gör49 Zâtî Süleyman Efendi/ Celvetî/ Gelibolu/ ö. Keşan, 1151/ 1738 Dilâ, keyfiyyet-i aşkı yürü meyhor olandan sor İçub vahdet şarâbını ebed mahmûr olandan sor Enelhak sırrını Zâtî riyâset ehline sorma Ânı sen dâr-ı dildâra bugün Mansûr olandan sor50 Zührî Ahmed Efendi/ Halvetî/ Sinânî/ Nevrekop ö. Selânik, 1165/ 1751 Tarîk-i Hakk’a girdinse azimet râh-ı yabandır Gönül şehrine irdinse ganimet hadd ü pâyândır Talebkârsan dilârâya nazar kıl şer’-i garrâya Cehd kıl hükmün icrâya şerîat bahr-i ummândır51 Sîneçak Yusuf Efendi/ Mevlevî/ Gülşenî/ Vardaryenicesi/ ö. İstanbul, 941/ 1534 Kiminin dünyâ merâmı kiminin ukbâdır Yûsuf’un sensin merâmı iki âlemde fakat Erbâb-ı muhabbet bizi Yûsuf bilür ammâ Ashâb-ı hased gözüne ey dost Sinan’ız52 1901 Fâik Muhammed Efendi/ Melâmî/ Usturumca/ ö. Selânik, 1319/ Tâ ezelden Fâik-i bî-çâre âşıkdır sana Kıl şefâat lütfidup al kemteri senden yana Rûz-i mahşerde cemâl-i pâkini göster bana Zât-ı pâkin ehl-i aşkın sevgili cânânısın53 48 49 50 51 52 53 24 a.g.e, I, s. 133. a.g.e, I, s. 120. a.g.e, I, s. 73. a.g.e, I, s. 78. a.g.e, I, s.80 a.g.e, I, s. 143. Kâimî Hasan Efendi/ Kâdirî/ Bosna/ ö. İzornik, 1091/ 1680 Hayât-ı câvidan remzin hakîkatle bilen dirsem Hızır-veş âb-ı hayvânı karanlıkda içenden sor 54 Habîbe Hanım/ Mevlevî/ Hersek/ ö. İstanbul, 1308/ 1890 Ümîd-i merhamet kılmak abesdir senden ey kâfir Seni bî-din demişlerdi ezelden yokdur îmânın Habîbe, bî -devâ derdden halâs olmak da müşkildir Ümîd etmez esîr-i derd olanlar gayri dermânın55 Hakkı Paşa/ Mevlevî/ İşkodra/ ö. İstanbul, 1313/ 1895 Başka bir hâlet verir sermest-i bezm-i vahdete Neş’e bahşâ-yı safâdır meclis-i rindâne ney Bende-i Monlâ-yı Rûm’ um çok mudur Hakkı eğer Her nefes demsâz olursa bu dil-i nâlâne ney56 Lâmekânî Hüseyin Efendi/ Melâmî/ Peşte/ ö. İstanbul, 1034/ 1624 Pâk eyle gönül çeşmesini tâ durulunca Dik tut gözünü gönlüne, gönlün göz olunca İnkârı ko, dil destisini ol çeşmeye tut, dur Ol âb-ı safâ -bahş ile bu desti dolunca57 Şu mısra ve ikazlar da onundur: Ey tâlib-i Hakk Nedir bu sen ben Bu akl u bu dil Bu cân u bu ten ... Ko ikiliği Bir ile bir ol Birliğe yetip Geç ikilikten Celâl Paşa / Mevlevî/ Siroz/ ö. İstanbul, 1321/ 1903 Câhil ikbâl ü saâdetle yaşar dünyâda Ömrü mihnetle geçer kesb-i kemâl eyleyenin 54 a.g.e, I, s. 148 55 İbnülemin Mahmud Kemal, a.g.e, II, s. 465. 56 a.g.e, I, s. 487. 57 Bursalı Mehmed Tahir, a.g.e, I, s. 191. 25 Âh eğer böyle ise kaide ukbâda dahi Yanarım hikmet-i îcâdına îcâd edenin58 Yanyalı Yusuf / Nakşî/ ö. Yanya, 1245/ 1829 Oldur talebkâr-ı Huda vakt-i seher bîdâr olan Bulur safâ ender-safâ vakt-i seher bîdâr olan Şemm eyler ol cân bûyını bulbül gibi eyler figân Arzusu Hakdır bî-güman vakt-i seher bîdâr olan59 Esad Dede/ Mevlevî/ Selânik/ ö. İstanbul, 1329/ 1911 Sürmez isen sivâyı sen hâne-i dilinden Görmez safâyı rûhun mir’ât-ı dil mükedder Â lemleri adem bil meyil etme sivâya Terkeyle cüstücûyu herşeyi bil mukadder60 Fâzıl Paşa/ Mevlevî/ Bosna, ö. İst. 1300/ 1882 Hazret-i Molla gibi varken ulu sultânımız Fâzılâ! Şâhân-ı gayre ihtiram etmek de güç61 Fâik Bey/ Nakşî/ Manastır/ ö. İstanbul, 1317/ 1899 (mezar taşına şu rubâînin yazılmasını vasiyet etti) Ben mu’terif-i acz u kusûrum yâ Rab Âlüde-i çirkâb-ı şurûrum yâ Rab Yâ Rab! Kerem u lutfuna düşdüm şimdi Bir mülteci-i ism-i gafûrum yâ Rab..62 58 İbnülemin Mahmud Kemal, a.g.e,I, s. 219 59 Bursalı Mehmed Tahir, a.g.e, I, s. 203 60 İbnülemin Mahmud Kemal, a.g.e,I, s. 326 61 a.g.e, I, s. 370. 62 a.g.e, I, s. 357 Kategori:Rumeli evliyaları Kategori:Rumeli meşhurları Kategori:Rumeli büyükleri